


Pink Pots and... the shortest NaruIno that ever'd.

by Spinestalker



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, naruino that lasts maybe 30 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was greeted by a having a blur of pink and yellow shoved in his face quickly followed by Ino, who didn’t seem to require an invite to enter his apartment. Naruto hardly had time to grab the - pot, it was a pink and yellow painted plant pot - before it either crashed to the floor or was worn as a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Pots and... the shortest NaruIno that ever'd.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for OHMYLANNA: pot for Narusasu
> 
> (This is kinda old)

Naruto was greeted by a blur of pastels quickly followed by Ino, who didn’t seem to require an invite to enter his apartment. Naruto hardly had time to grab the - plant pot, it was a pink and yellow monstrosity - before it either crashed to the floor or was worn as a hat.

“Wow, This place could really use a…” Ino paused in the middle of what sounded like a prepared delivery, her hands held out in mid presentation. “Wow, this is actually a lot cleaner than I was expecting.”

Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to process Ino’s sudden arrival, and the atrociously painted thing in his hands.

“What are you…”

“I was just walking by,” She interjected, “And couldn’t help but notice your poor plant really needed to be repotted.”

Naruto looked to his plant, that was neither in dire need of a new pot or in direct line of sight of the street.

“Um… Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” she said graciously.

Naruto nervously held the pot in front of him for defense, looking around his room as if something might miraculously explain Ino’s sudden arrival, but she only stood in the middle of the room expectantly.

“Well, are you going to offer me tea?”

“I don’t really have any…”

She looked aghast. “I will not be dating someone who doesn’t even keep tea for guests! We’ll go to the market.”

She moved forward to grab his arm, but her words sunk in to send him scrambling across the room.

“What? Dating? What? Why - huh? I don’t understand! You gotta be kidding me.”

“No jokes, come lover, we have to get you some tea, together… in public. We’ll be sure to take the long way so everyone sees.”

Naruto’s vocabulary was quickly reduced to syllables. Unphased, if not slightly insulted, Ino walked over to grab his arm and drag him to the door.

“You don’t have to act like that. I’m gorgeous, you should be honored, really..” she muttered, pulling the door open to be greeted by Sasuke, who seemed to have been waiting for the door to open, despite not having knocked.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Ino corrected herself quickly, grabbing Naruto’s arm to press between her breasts.

“Oh hey, Sasuke, just taking my BOYFRIEND here on a long romantic walk through the village.”

Sasuke’s left eye twitched and he squared a cold glare on Naruto, who could only swallow. He didn’t want Sasuke to be mad, he’d only been home a few months. Was Sasuke interested in Ino, because Naruto has no qualms giving Sasuke whatever he wanted to keep him happy.

“Ahh, yeah.. this.. isn’t really what it looks like.”

Sasuke turned to Ino, who held tighter to Naruto’s arm, his eyes as narrow as Ino’s smile was tight.

“This is exactly what it looks like, Sasuke. This is what happens when you don’t take what you want, it moves on and finds something else.”

Sasuke’s eyes glanced down the death grip on Naruto’s arm then back to her. “Lesson learned.”

There was a long moment of thick silence. Swallowing, he lifted a hand to wave it defensively.

“Are you two like.. Should I leave you alone to work this out or…”

“Shut up,” they both snapped, making Naruto flinch.

“Oh-ok.”

“Do you really get it, Sasuke? Do you not understand that people move on?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ino lifted her hand, and without any warning, snapped it across Naruto’s cheek.

“How DARE you lead a girl’s heart on like that. But fine, I care about you enough to let you go and find happiness, and I will as well. We’ll still be friends right? You can keep the pot.” She turned to march away, but looked at Sasuke with a bright smile.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” With that and a flip of her hair she was around the corner and down the street. Sasuke’s demenor suddenly changed, and while his shoulders remailed square, he shoved hands in his pockets and eyes everywhere but Naruto.

“What was that about?”

Sasuke cleared his throat as if to give an answer, only to shake his head. “Nothing, I’ll see you later.” He said as he turned to leave, going down a different street than Ino, leaving Naruto alone and still very confused with his pot.


End file.
